Kit Katastrophe
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy wants a Kit Kat. Just one stupid candy bar...KACY


Based on a true story. I hate the vending machine in my dorm.

* * *

Kevin jumped when he heard the loud bang and scream of frustration down the deserted hallway. Being in the building after school got out was always a little frightening. Like being in a horror movie.

"Macy?" he asked uncertainly when he turned the corner and saw the tiny brunette glaring at the vending machine with her shoulders slumped. He said her name again and she finally looked up at him.

"Oh, hey, Kevin," she said sadly. "What's up?"

"Had to stay after for a makeup test, and you?"

"Practice, what else?"

He should have figured that from the track cleats and practice uniform sticking out of the bag by her feet.

"Ah." He paused, looking around. "So…why are you hitting the vending machine?"

"I wanted a Kit Kat bar and it got stuck. So I hit the machine and it didn't come out. So I put another dollar in, hoping it'd get it out and it got stuck as well. So I put in another dollar, hoping third time would the charm."

"Let me guess; it wasn't?" he said jokingly.

Macy's eyes flashed. "ALL THREE OF THEM ARE STUCK! I JUST WANTED A CRISPY CHOCOLATE SNACK! I'VE HAD A HARD DAY AND I WANT SOMETHING SWEET! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE WRAPPER GOT CAUGHT IN THE COIL!"

Kevin kind of drew back from Macy. Outbursts from her and Stella frightened him and he usually thought it was best to just leave them alone while they raged, but something in Macy's face made him want to stay.

After a few moments' silence, Kevin hesitantly asked, "Did you see if any of the other machines have Kit Kats?"

"This is the only one, Kevin," Macy said as if she were talking to a little kid. "I checked all the other ones. I even went into the boys' locker room."

"Y-you went into the boys' locker room?" Kevin asked. Randolph had drawn a big heart in one of the stalls with his and Macy's initials in it a few weeks ago during gym. It had really bugged him at the time. But Mr. Hansen the janitor, who happened to be a close and personal friend of his, was very kind and buffed it off the door. It was still kind of visible though. But there was no reason for Macy to be in the restroom stall if all she was doing was checking out the vending machines.

"Yeah. What of it? I'm on the football and hockey teams. If there were boys there just now, they wouldn't care."

He'd care.

"Did you check the teachers' lounge?" he asked.

"No. We can't go in there," Macy said as if this were common knowledge. Which it was, but that didn't really mean anything to Kevin.

"Well, you're a girl. You shouldn't technically be going into the boys' locker room."

"Spare me the lecture I get from my grandma, okay?" Macy said, picking up her bag. "If you're going to help me sneak into the teachers' lounge, let's just do it, okay?" She took hold of his arm and led him to the door of the teachers' lounge.

"Macy…wouldn't you rather just like…go to the candy store and buy like, five of the king size ones?"

"Normally yes, but I should really watch what I eat right now…we're at the beginning of track season and I need to stay on top of my game…"

"I think you always look great. And since you're always running, I don't think you need to worry so much about your calorie intake…"

Macy stared at him in confusion before he coughed and tried the door. He didn't mean to say that. The part about how he thought she always looked great. Even if it was true. The handle didn't budge. He tried it again. Still no.

"Sorry, Mace. It's locked," he said. Her face fell and he suddenly decided that he was going to get her a Kit Kat, no matter what. "Come on, let's go around to the supply room. That door's always open because the lock's busted." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.

"Kevin…are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked, not noticing when his hand slipped into hers.

"You want the Kit Kat, right?" he asked, pulling open the supply room door and ushering her in.

"Right…but I'm not big on breaking rules."

"So that breaking into Tosh's locker and booby-trapping it after he broke up with Stella?" Kevin said with a grin as they walked into the teachers' lounge.

"Was revenge, not rule-breaking," she said immediately.

He grinned. "Whatever it was, I approved of it." They crossed the room to the machines. "Well, here we are, Miss Misa. The finest selection of candies in the school. And at a reduced price. Take your pick."

"Yes! They have Kit Kats," Macy said happily, putting her coins in the slot and pressing the buttons.

The wire coil turned and the Kit Kat shifted. And got caught.

Macy groaned loudly and banged her head against the glass front.

"Kevin…" she whined, turning towards him. "Fix it…please…" she deflated slightly, resting her head against his shoulder.

Kevin almost wanted to laugh at her bad luck, but suppressed it and moved her out of the way before pushing against the side of the machine and letting it fall back to the tile with a bang.

All of a sudden, the machine started beeping loudly and the buttons started flashing. But the candy had fallen to the bottom.

Kevin looked at Macy in surprise. "Grab the damn chocolate and let's get out of here!" he said over the beeping.

She didn't need to be told twice. Macy yanked the candy out of the machine and let herself be dragged out of the lounge and into the workroom.

Kevin pulled her to the floor and tugged her under the table holding a very large paper cutter and a cup of cold coffee someone had obviously left behind.

"Do you…do you think we're going to get caught?" she asked quietly as they huddled under the table.

"Nah. The alarm's going off in the lounge. We're in the workroom. Under the table. And there's only the one emergency light on in here."

"Yeah…I guess so…" she said. She felt a little uncomfortable hiding under the table with him. In the dark.

"You okay?" he asked, scooting a little closer to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Because you're acting kind of…weird." He shifted towards her again.

"I'm sitting under a table in a dark room with you after running from the teachers' lounge because the vending machine has an alarm on it!" she said suddenly, scooting away from him.

"I was just trying to help you out because you were jonesing for a Kit Kat!" Kevin whispered back.

"You didn't need to lead me into the teachers' lounge, which is a violation of school rules, and knock the machine on its side!"

"I didn't knock the machine on its side!" he protested. "It went back to standing position. How else would you have gotten your damned candy bar?"

The alarm had gone off in the next room, but they were too busy squabbling to notice.

"Can you please stop calling it a damned candy bar? It's not going to Hell!" Macy said.

"Can we please stop having discussions like this? It's the beef jerky conversation all over again."

"You're the one that called me at two A.M. and asked if I wanted beef jerky!" Macy accused, poking him in the shoulder.

"You're the one that wanted the teriyaki flavor and we had to drive to the next town's Walmart to find it!"

"I'm sorry I like teriyaki!" she said sarcastically.

Just then, the door opened and Kevin slapped his hand over Macy's mouth to prevent her from talking anymore. A flash of annoyance crossed Macy's face and she slapped her hand over Kevin's mouth with a haughty 'so there' look on her face.

The door closed and they released their holds on each other.

"Did we just get in a fight?" Macy asked, uncomfortably shifting away from him.

"Kinda?" Kevin said with a shrug.

Macy nodded and looked away.

"Well, I think that the janitor is looking around to see if he can find who set the alarm off. So, I think we should hang out here for a bit until the coast's clear."

Macy was quiet for a moment as she fiddled with her bag. She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the Kit Kat.

"Want a piece?" she asked softly as she ripped into the wrapper and broke off a bar.

"Sure," Kevin said, taking the piece she offered.

They sat in silence as they munched on their bars when Macy suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Kevin asked. Macy picked broke the third piece off and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Because we got in a fight," she said matter-of-factly.

"Mace, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"But it is. _We_ don't get into fights. We smile and laugh and joke and go to Walmart in the middle of the night to buy beef jerky and gummi worms."

She picked up the last piece of Kit Kat and stuck it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Kevin said in slight outrage. "That piece should be mine."

Macy snorted. "I bought it, therefore it's mine."

"I knocked the vending machine over."

"Well, too late, it's in my mouth and there's no way—"

Kevin suddenly leaned forward, pulled the Kit Kat out of her mouth and shoved it down his throat.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Misa," he said with a smirk.

"Don't give me stupid sayings, Kevin. Gimme back my Kit Kat."

"You're a little too late for that, I think."

"I'm never too late for anything," Macy growled, suddenly darting forward and pouncing on Kevin. Her lips connected with his and he felt her tongue press against his teeth for just a moment before she suddenly leapt off him and scooted away.

"What _was _that?" Kevin asked, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"That was what happens when you make Macy mad," she said stiffly.

"Well, I know you were angry when we forgot Stella's birthday, but I sure as heck would have remembered if you kissed me."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Macy said angrily, crawling out from under the table and standing up. "Thanks for getting me the Kit Kat, Kevin, but I really have to be going now, otherwise I'll miss my bus home."

"Macy…calm down. I wasn't mad you kissed me," he said, following her.

"Y-you weren't?" Even in the dim light, Kevin could tell Macy was looking at him with uncertainty.

"I wasn't mad at all," he said reassuringly. "Just a little surprised. You don't really strike me as the type to just pounce on someone and kiss them."

"All the same, I'm sorry I kissed you without notice…" Macy said, crossing her arms.

"Macy…really…don't apologize for it. I kind of liked it…I liked it a lot actually. Though I wish my head had had some padding because the tile kind of hurt when my head slammed into it…"

"Really?" Macy looked up, dropping her arms from where she was nervously playing with her sleeves.

"Yeah…" Kevin said softly, moving closer to her.

"You're not lying?"

He sighed. "Does it sound like I am?"

"No…" she said, not fully convinced.

"Well, then, I liked it when you kissed me."

"You did?"

He rolled his eyes. "How many times are we going to have to go through this?"

"Until you buy me a lifetime supply of Kit Kats so I never have to go through this trouble again?" Macy said, a small smile on her face.

He smiled. "Will you share them with me?"

"If I have to…" she said grudgingly.

"There's something else you could share…" Kevin said softly, as he drew closer to Macy.

"Yeah?" she asked, the smile on her face growing.

"Yeah," he breathed as he brought his mouth to hers. "This."

* * *

Do they get out of the workroom? Do they get caught? Does Macy miss her bus? Do they get their sezzy on right there in the workroom?

Who knows. xD


End file.
